Birthday Cake Oreos
by Lady Miel Cacao
Summary: In which Saiyuri is angry at Itachi, and he makes it up to her. Ita/OC  AU


**I don't own anything except my OCs.**

* * *

><p>"Are you still mad at me?"<p>

Saiyuri looked up from her food at Itachi, her boyfriend of seven years. She answered him by shooting him a withering glare before delving back into her plate of lasagna. Itachi sighed at her obvious answer.

"Haven't I apologized countless times? Besides, it wasn't that bad," Itachi winced as the dark-haired girl stood and slammed her hands on the table. Picking up her now empty plate, Saiyuri walked to the sink ignoring the Uchiha. Itachi stared at her before picking up his own plate a doing the same.

He walked up behind her as she started to wash dishes. The male wrapped his arms around her waist from behind after placing his plate down on the counter. She tensed before forcing herself out of his arms causing Itachi to sigh once again.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Glaring, Saiyuri turned to him and crossed her arms across her chest.

"You think 'I'm sorry' is going to solve anything, Itachi?" She turned from him, "If you think so, then I'm disappointed that you couldn't come up with something better."

With that, she walked away presumably to her (well, technically their) bedroom slamming the door afterwards. Yes, as it turns out, even the great Itachi Uchiha can be "in the doghouse" as some people would say. Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance to stop the headache that was building behind his temples.

He was fucked.

Although Itachi abhorred coarse language, he thought that this phrase described his situation perfectly. Despite Saiyuri having the appearance of an adult, she could be really childish. He didn't think that she would be so angry because of what he had done, but he guessed he should have asked her first. When Saiyuri was angry at you, you would most definitely know. Not because she would tell you, but because you would feel her dreadfully cold shoulder. That's exactly what Itachi was feeling at this moment.

Itachi sat on the sofa for a second. He needed to think of what he could do to achieve his lover's forgiveness. He then shot up from the sofa and smirked.

He had the perfect idea.

* * *

><p>In her room, Saiyuri heard a door slam. Getting up from her position on the bed, she walked to the window only to see Itachi pulling out of the driveway. Her lip curled.<p>

Coward.

She jumped back into bed under the covers in anger. Who in the hell did Itachi think he was leaving her when she's mad at him? Saiyuri huffed. She had every right to be angry with him for his unforgivable actions.

"_But maybe you are being a bit unreasonable,_" a small and very accurate voice said in the back of her mind. Saiyuri sighed.

Okay, she probably was being a bit difficult especially how Itachi was always impatient with her and her crazy personality. Jade eyes softened as she remembered how they first met.

It was her first year in college, and she had bumped into him, who was a third year as well. Literally. Following her apology and picking up his papers she had so clumsily knocked out of his hands, they had gotten to know each other and even ended up sharing algebra and chemistry together. Eventually, they became great friends as they had a mutual love of sweets, and had enjoyed each other's company. That friendship then became love, and it would've been a perfect love story had Itachi's father, Fugaku, not disapproved of the relationship.

Thought his wife, Mikoto and other son, Sasuke enjoyed Saiyuri's company almost as much as Itachi, the Uchiha patriarch stated that Saiyuri wasn't "Uchiha material," and was below their standards. He even threatened to disown Itachi, who was willing to give up his great name for Saiyuri. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. While Saiyuri could handle being talked down to, she hated when someone threatened the people she loved.

Surprising herself, as well as Itachi and Fugaku, she actually marched up to Fugaku (standing her ground against his harsh glare) and said (yelled) that while he didn't have to accept her, he would accept Itachi's decisions as his father. Saiyuri threatened to do unspeakable things to him that caused the man to pale and his family to laugh in amusement as well as cringe in fear at the things Saiyuri spoke of. In the end, Fugaku, begrudgingly, accepted their relationship. Ultimately, the couple moved in with each other and has been together since.

Saiyuri, momentarily forgetting her anger, smiled softly at her trip down memory lane.

_**Knock!**_

_**Knock!**_

_**Knock!**_

Saiyuri was brought out of her thoughts by a knocking on her door. Rolling out of the bed, she stood in front of the door. She hesitated for a second before cracking the door open. There stood Itachi, smirking confidently. Saiyuri glared as she blushed.

Sometimes, she seriously hated that smirk. Itachi could always manage to disarm her with it. He probably did that on purpose. Bastard.

"I have something to show you," At this, Saiyuri opened the door wider and crossed her arms. She looked at him suspiciously.

"What is it?" Itachi's smirk grew wider causing Saiyuri to frown. It was silent for a few moments before Saiyuri stepped out of the room arms still folded.

"Fine," she started to walk towards the living room before Itachi stopped her.

"You have to close your eyes first," Saiyuri turned towards him with a dry look before huffing and closing her eyes while grumbling. Taking her hand, Itachi led her to the living room.

Saiyuri walked hesitantly in the direction Itachi pulled her. What exactly was he planning? She tried to peek, but Itachi placed one of his hands over her eyes.

"No peeking," Saiyuri glared (well, as much as you can glare with your eyes closed) and continued to follow him. She then felt him push her down into a chair with his hand still over her eyes.

"I'm going to take my hand from your eyes, but you have to promise me to keep them closed," Saiyuri nodded her consent and felt Itachi remove his hand. She heard him shuffle around for a few minutes before she heard something placed in front of her.

"Okay, now you can open them," Saiyuri did as told. Her eyes widened. In front of her was a box of Birthday Cake Oreos and a glass of milk beside it. Saiyuri looked at Itachi confused but very happy. Itachi smirked at her reaction. It was exactly what he had hoped for.

"Saiyuri, I apologize for eating all of your Oreos. I knew how important it was for you to have them, and I should've asked your permission before eating them. That, however, isn't all that I bought," Itachi then pulled out a bag from one of the cabinets. Opening the bag, he took out not only another box of Birthday Cake Oreos but also two boxes of Zingers. Saiyuri practically drooled at the sight of the sweets. She was always a sucker for sweets.

"I was hoping that this would help my case a bit, so will you please forgive me?" Saiyuri smiled sincerely at him. He really regretted it. Why shouldn't she forgive him?

She reached over to Itachi, who stood across from her position at the table, and kissed him softly on the lips.

"You're forgiven," she gave him a knowing look, "but only because you know my weakness so well."

Itachi smirked as Saiyuri ate one Oreo then held another up to his lips. He looked up at her questioningly before she nodded. He ate it happily as they fell into a very relaxed silence. Saiyuri then broke it.

"Wanna have an Oreo race?" Itachi looked at her for a second before chuckling.

"You're on," He replied getting up to get a second glass of milk for himself. Later, they would both lay around with aching stomachs and regret ever having a race.

Sometimes, all life needed was a box of Oreos and some you love dearly to make it worthwhile.

* * *

><p><strong>I know. This was horrible, but for some reason I had to. <strong>

**Has anyone tried the Birthday Cake Oreos? If you haven't you should try them soon!**

**My friend gave one to me last week, and I almost died. It was so delicious, so I asked my mom to buy some. I swear I can't get enough of these things!**

**Thanks for reading, and please review! **

**Have a good Spring Break (or what's left of it! LOL!)!**

**Love, Saiyuri-chan!**


End file.
